


圣诞前的奇遇

by Fuzixi



Category: A Single Man (2009), The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 如果乔治昏迷前看到的人是西德尼
Relationships: George Falconer/Jim, George Falconer/Sidney Stark





	圣诞前的奇遇

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运  
> 吉姆和西德尼是兄弟  
> 乔治X吉姆过去式 乔治X西德尼进行时

当看到吉姆俯下身亲吻他时，乔治想，我快要死了。等他再次醒来，睁开眼，看到熟悉的身影和四周的雪白，乔治觉得自己已经到了天堂。在那样的瞬间，没人会考虑无神论或者信仰问题。

乔治合上眼，感觉他重新恢复了“感知”的能力。他正躺着，当然，身下是一片柔软。然后是声音，嗡嗡的从远处传来。他重新睁开双眼，那个人依然坐在刚刚的位置，不是幻象或者别的什么东西。“吉姆——”他发出了一个音节。像是表达欣喜，又像试图引起注意，也许他只想看看自己还有没有发声的能力。

“啊，费尔科纳先生，你醒了。”年轻一些的男人凑了过来，伸手在乔治头顶上方的墙壁上按了一下，“护士马上来。”乔治闻到了一些不属于吉姆的味道，他们现在是在医院，他感觉自己逐渐清醒过来。一并想起来的还有——“吉姆已经死了。”他小声说。

沉默。不是吉姆的吉姆缩回原处，一张刷了白漆的硬木椅子上。“哦，忘了自我介绍。我是西德尼·史塔克，吉姆的双胞胎哥哥。幸会。”

穿着可爱制服的护士走进病房后，西德尼本来想出去，给乔治留一些个人空间。但护士请他留下来，“您是家属，应该听一听，这很重要。”她给乔治做了些小测试，问了些诸如“您现在感觉怎么样”“有没有对药过敏”的问题。她告诉他们动脉粥样硬化是种什么样的病，要怎么治疗等等。“多亏了史塔克先生及时赶到，”她边说边收起托盘，“要是再晚五分钟……”护士没有把话说完，她掩上房门，重新把时间留给他们。

“谢谢你救了我，”乔治觉得自己应该礼貌一点。“但你是怎么……”

吉姆说的很委婉，他讲，“有一种理论，说有兄弟的人更容易是同性恋因为他们会认为兄弟可以承担他需要承担的异性恋责任。我们的父母不是能接受这种感情的人。所以在吉姆死后，我帮忙整理他的遗物的时候，我悄悄留下了这个没让别人发现。”

他拿起床头柜上的一个盒子，乔治之前没有往那边看因为他现在转头还比较吃力。西德尼拿出盒子里的东西展示给乔治看，几张相片和日记。

乔治还记得他们一起照相的那一天。通常来说，他们是不愿意在照相机前正经危坐的。但是有熟人给了吉姆一张名片，将情侣合影说成当下基佬们追逐的时尚。吉姆动摇了。“那我们就拍一次，反正你也没事干，对不对？”于是他们穿着最不正式的衣服去见了摄影师。对那位波西米亚风格的青年来说，访客的衣着和手里的名片是邀请函，他只为符合自己标准的客人拍照。最后的效果很好，摄影师把两人逗得咯咯直笑。吉姆有几次从那造型酷似一滩粉红胶水的沙发上滑出去，当然也有可能是乔治把他扔出去的。

关于日记的记忆没有照相那么精彩，也可能是两人对桌而坐的次数太多。吉姆原来总是会故弄玄虚地不让乔治看自己写的东西，有时也会选一些得意的句子读给他听。他们曾经共用一个笔名给地下杂志投稿，那上面总有人拙劣地模仿布考斯基。前两次有人给他们回寄支票，附言我们没有样刊所以你自己买来看吧。第三次没有回音，不久后他们从报纸上看到杂志社被查封的消息。

“我觉得这些东西还是该你来保管，所以就不请自来了。”西德尼的话把乔治的思绪带回现实。

“你家人打电话报丧的时候还说希望我别回去。哦，不对，是哈罗德·阿克利先生悄悄打电话过来的，但是别人似乎根本不打算告诉我。”提到吉姆的家人，乔治很难保持冷静。

“你说的那些人不包括我。”西德尼为自己辩白。“我也是后来才从伦敦赶过去的。而且你也只说是吉姆的室友。”

“吉姆把你藏得很好，我花了八个月的时间才找到你的联络方式。”

“我本来想把这些东西放下来就走的。可是信箱里塞不下，丢院子门口可能被人捡走，隔墙扔进去我又怕扔到草坪或者池子里你看不到。我想还是把它放到门廊里，这样就算下雨也不会淋湿，而且你早上一推门就能看见。”

“斯川克太太帮了我一个忙，”西德尼不好意思地笑了笑，“她把我当成了吉姆，还说很高兴我从东部回来。后来我说我忘带了钥匙，能不能请她借我一架梯子让我翻进去。她答应了。”

“我在翻墙的时候，从窗户中看到了一具人影——我想那是你——躺在地上。这不大对劲，我感觉你像是从床上摔下来似的，而且还没办法自己起来。”

“所以我让斯川克太太赶快报警。然后从墙上跳了下去，想着能不能先进来给你做个急救什么的。”

“我打碎了你家的窗玻璃，进屋然后……”他忽然转了话题，“两个巡警现在看着你的房子，修窗子的人下午来。”西德尼看了看手表，然后猛地站起来。“我该和他们交接了。”

“谢谢你救了我。”乔治又说。

往后几天西德尼总会出现在医院，只有晚上才回家，乔治和吉姆的家。和乔治去医院看望多丽丝的那种心态不同，西德尼是位很好的朋友。他照料你，以一种极为周到的方式，尽管你们刚认识不久。或者说，他在乔治认识他之前就已经救了乔治一回。

乔治曾担心西德尼会因为自己而耽误工作。不过西德尼说自己是个有秘书的出版商，“只要有根电话线，我就能办公。”因为西德尼看上去对当地的浪人文化颇有兴趣，乔治暗暗决心出院后请他去右舷酒吧喝一杯，尽管自己为了健康只能喝果汁和脱脂牛奶。

“我和吉姆的关系并不亲密。”在聊到过去的时候，西德尼坦承，“我们抓着机会就从家里逃出来了。我跑到了英国，因为不想跟家人住在同一片大陆。吉姆满世界晃荡，战争一开始就加入了海军。我们只有在圣诞节才互寄明信片，我能拿到印着各式邮戳的信，吉姆却总是收不到我写的。有时候呢，越是长时间不联系就越不容易开口。所以我们写这个只是为了告诉对方自己还活着。”

这也就是在此之前，乔治鲜少听闻吉姆的家事，甚至不知道他有个亲哥哥的缘故。

不可避免地，他们谈到了吉姆的死。葬礼不会为缺席者停下，西德尼只看到了墓碑。“我希望他最后没有痛苦太久。”乔治和西德尼都是这么想的。乔治又问了一遍狗的事，不过西德尼也就知道那一只，被埋在吉姆老家的花园里。“也许另一个跑了，现在正往樟木巷赶呢。”他们同时笑了起来，想象“另一个”沿着公路和汽车竞赛的画面。

“我只能为吉姆做些小事。”西德尼说。小事里包括一次人工呼吸。在1962年，皮特·沙法刚提出“心肺复苏”这个概念不久，乔治能活下来实属不易。

出院那天，西德尼载着乔治返回他位于樟木巷的居所。这一阵子为了方便，乔治就把自己的车钥匙交给了西德尼。西德尼轻车熟路地开着 那辆亮闪闪的奔驰车在大路上行进，有时与乔治客套两句，夸这里“环境清幽，适宜居住”。乔治望向窗外，他只看到溪床上的洋水芹，悬林木深厚的落叶，半死不活的常春藤，还有一座快要垮塌的桥。

人们总会在别人面前对自己拥有的东西不屑一顾。这并非出自谦卑，而是熟习后的淡然。正如西德尼会把自己如日中天的出版事业称为“我的那点小产业”一样。作为一名难免会发表点东西的文学教授，乔治一向不喜欢出版商和杂志编辑。这大概是老教授们的通病。但是听西德尼谈工作却让他感觉很舒服。出版商也好，杂志编辑也好，这只是一种职业。生平第一次，乔治放下了自己的成见。他意识到西德尼热爱自己的事业正如乔治热爱文学。

“喔，到了。”西德尼把车停好，两人不约而同地停下了闲聊。解开安全带，他们绕到车后取行李。乔治准备自己把皮箱拎回屋内因为东西不太重而且他不好意思总麻烦西德尼，西德尼决意帮忙因为医生嘱咐乔治不能干重体力活。最后他们折中了一下，像学生们拿球筐那样把箱子抬了回去。

西德尼把钥匙还给乔治，让他亲自打开大门，据说“这样更有回家的感觉。”

乔治想起他上一次回家的时候，醉醺醺地，最后还是肯尼帮他换了睡衣。这次又是西德尼。难道我真老的需要他人照料？他问自己，却给不出答复。

“你知道，我刚认识朱丽叶的时候她也总是这样。为了公平也好，为了不麻烦别人也好，总是拒绝别人的帮助。”上楼梯的时候，西德尼这么说。狭窄的楼梯仅供单人通过，他们需要一前一后提着行李。乔治，不容置疑地走在前面，承担多一些的重量。“不过后来就不这样了。有时候，我感觉她是故意烦我。明明定好了时间安排，她一个电话过来就让我改。”

乔治停下了归置物品的手，他扭过头去瞧西德尼，在对方的脸上看到了一丝微笑。哦，哦，我早该料到。“你们真是甜蜜的一对。”乔治尽量不动声色地说。难怪他那么担心家人知道我和吉姆的事。乔治想。

“不不不，朱丽叶·艾什顿小姐是我的第一个签约作者，就是写《根西岛文学与土豆皮馅饼俱乐部》的那位。”西德尼连忙解释。为了把话说得更明白些，他补充道：“她早看清啦，说除非她改名叫乔治或者汤姆，否则我不会和她在一起。”

这下屋里唯一的乔治听懂了，西德尼迟了一会儿也意识到了这件事，不过他并没有收回自己所说的话。“我想，我该下去看看冰箱里有什么当晚饭。你先收拾。”西德尼带上了卧室门，把空间留给乔治一人。

就在前几天，乔治还在想，他一定要在这里再找到一个吉姆。虽然不知道该怎么找。然后上帝（如果有上帝的话）把西德尼送了过来。他和吉姆长得一模一样，而且更“英国”。这实在是有趣。乔治是英国人，却在洛杉矶过了半辈子。而西德尼与吉姆兄弟呢，为了逃避东部家乡对同性恋的敌视，一个在战前跑到了英国，一个做了海军军官。他们都不打算重返故园。不过现在，如果有了西德尼，乔治觉得顶下沼泽高地小酒馆的提议似乎也不太糟了。“我快要变得像夏洛特一样了。”乔治心想。

晚饭是果蔬汤和燕麦粥，不美味但绝对健康。当西德尼谈起冬天回英国的机票有多难买时，乔治忽然问他愿不愿意留下来过圣诞。乔治在心底默默地盘算过，西德尼肯定不会和自己的家人一起。那就是一个人，因为他明显没有其他伴侣。或者他也可能去根西岛，和作家小姐的一大家子吃着土豆皮馅饼念诗。

“这很好。我是说，如果没有太麻烦你的话。”西德尼快速瞄了乔治一眼，他们把餐具整理好丢到洗碗机里。“一点也不麻烦，”乔治说，“我知道这里最好的圣诞集市是哪一家，我们明天就能去。”

END


End file.
